Chromaticity
by Noisette
Summary: [Traduction de Lirazel] « Chacun est une couleur, tu sais, chaque personne en représente une. C'est un fait scientifique. » Collection de croquis de caractère. [Chapitre 4 : Light]
1. Prologue : Silver

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Eh oui, vous avez bien lu ! Cette fic n'est (malheureusement) pas de moi, je ne fait que la traduire.

**Chromoticity** est de **Lirazel, **qui m'as gentiment permis de la traduire en français car la version originale est anglaise, d'ailleurs courez la lire, si vous maîtrisez la langue, il n'y rien de mieux que la version originale, sinon bienvenue ici !

Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première Traduction, et j'essaierai d'être aussi fidèle que possible dans mon travail.

Cette fiction est assez étrange si on veut, c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à la traduire, je n'en avais jamais lu de semblables. Elle est finie, et comporte 17 chapitres en tout, et chacun représente un personnage. Je garderai tout les titres en anglais, ça fait plus joli je trouve, et ça colle beaucoup plus au timbre que **Lirazel** à donné à son histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Auteur : **Lirazel

**Traductrice : **Moi…euh…Noisette

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Drama/Angst

**Titre : **Chromaticity

**Résumé :** "_Everyone is a color, you know, every single person. It's a scientific fact." Character sketch collection. _ « Chacun est une couleur, tu sais, chaque personne en représente une. C'est un fait scientifique. » Collection de croquis de caractère.

------

**Note de L'auteur :**

Je ne sais pas d'où cette idée m'est venue, mais elle est ici. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas foncer, l'écrire et la partager ? C'est une collection de croquis de caractère de diverses longueurs, il y a des chapitres qui sont beaucoup plus long que d'autres, et certains qui ne sont simplement que des drabbles.

------

_L'aspect de couleur est ce qui inclut sa considération de longueur d'onde et pureté dominantes._

Chromaticity

------

Prologue : _Silver_

Il trouvait cela étrange de sa part de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de lui. Il s'étonnait de découvrir qu'il se préoccupait de savoir si oui ou non elle le prenait pour un idiot. Pourtant, depuis qu'il la connaissait rien ne semblait trop fantastique pour elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était crédule ou naïve. Non, elle croyait juste _tellement, _en tant de choses différentes, elle croyait tellement en chaque personne.

Et eux… ils se moquaient d'elle…oh oui, il se moquaient d'elle tant… riant dans son dos, lui lançant sarcasmes et moqueries au visage, roulant des yeux à son passage, échangeant des regards pleins de sous-entendus en sa présence, l'appelant de tourtes sortes de noms et ignorant la cruauté infâme qui se dégageait de leurs parolesMais elle ne semblait pas s'en occuper…jamais…pas de la manière qu'il voudrait, encore moins celle qu'il voulait. Et surtout pas de la de la façon qu'il désirait maintenant.

Mais néanmoins, il s'inquiétait à son sujet, même s'il repoussait cette idée folle au fond de son esprit chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, _réapparaissait_. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir…

Cette constatation faisait monter une chaleur bien étrange à ses joues chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Enfin il rassembla tout le courage qu'il trouva en lui et s'avança vers elle.

Elle était assise dehors, _sous un_ banc, au lieu d'être dessus. Il n'en était pas étonné.

« Qu'y a-t-il aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant maladroitement place près de elle.

« Floxinveets » répondit elle solennellement. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et malgré cela, il ne les classa pas comme mythes…mais ne demanda pas ce qu'ils étaient également. Au lieu de cela, il inclina la tête et attendit.

Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle était qu'elle pouvait juste être tranquille…_calme_ pour de longs moments, ne bavardant pas à tors et à travers jusqu'à ce que sa tête menace d'exploser, chose que la plupart des filles de sa connaissance faisaient.

Non, la différence avec elle était qu'elle aimait le calme, qu'elle est bien avec _son_ silence et qu'elle le lui faisait goûter quand il venait à ses cotés…

C'était leur jeu.

Elle ne le pressait pour remplir le silence, ne forçait pas ses lèvres à modeler les mots maladroits que lui soufflait son âme. Au lieu de cela, elle se fondait dans le silence, communiquait par lui, l'approuvait, le bénissait secrètement…le rendant heureux de ses pensées.

Mais les mots, naturellement, sont nécessaires parfois, et cet instant était une de ces périodes. Alors ils les cherchaient à tâtons dans le silence réconfortant, sans jamais réussir à les trouver.

Elle l'observa un instant, puis cligna des yeux, à la manière d'un hibou, derrière des cheveux d'un blond sali, entre les boucles d'oreilles en forme d'heurtoir, et au-dessus du collier de coquillage et les mots trébuchèrent.

Ils trébuchèrent un peu comme l'on tombe des escaliers ou hors du lit… et il lui-même dégringola en haut et en bas de l'escalier et du lit et sur des bancs…sous les bancs…_sous ce_ banc…

Elle devait certainement penser qu'il était idiot. Elle devait le savoir, songea-t-il avec lassitude.

Il ignorait pourquoi, il semblait si important à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien accompli qui vaille la peine qu'on lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu d'importance…il n'était qu'ennui…il devait l'ennuyer…mais il y a cette chose qui lui dit « non »…que ses pensées s'égarent…oh oui, ses pensées s'égarent en sa présence…elle est juste…tout ce qu'il voulait dire c'était qu'elle était…qu'elle lui rappelait juste l'argent.

Argent…gris…métal…acier…non…juste argent…

Elle est argent…comme la lumière pale du clair de lune…comme ses ailes – mais elle n'en avait pas…il avait toujours cru qu'elle pourrait en avoir…qu'elle devait en avoir…il voulait dire…argent….argent, comme son rire, comme ses longs cheveux – quand la lune sort, et les taquine de ses reflet…argentés…pas pendant le jour bien sur…- et ses yeux…ils étaient bleus, mais paraissaient argent, eux aussi, tout comme le reste de sa personne…ou peut être tout cela n'était du qu'à son nom…puisqu'il signifiait _Lune_…et la lune est d'argent.

Du moins, l'astre l'est la majeur partie du temps, bien que parfois sa couleur se mue, et change, passant par l'or et le blanc…meme une fois, il se souvient d'avoir vu par le passé une lune rouge, béante, une blessure du ciel…le ciel saignait…la lune restait écarlate, comme le sang. Etrange spectacle, effrayant… mais de toute façon, _argent_….

Les mots s'arrêtèrent progressivement jusqu'à disparaître…jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les rires des étudiants assis plus loin, prés du lac.

Elle cligna encore, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne souriait pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin, parce que son regard fixe, régulier et rêveur est meilleur que n'importe quel sourire.

« - Bien sur que tu n'est pas idiot. Chacun est une couleur …chaque personne en représente une. C'est un fait scientifique. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Mais bien sur, voyez-vous, il le _savait_.

--------

Juste après : Blue

Premier chapitre !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Vous avez devinez le couple ? Allez c'est facile quoi ! Ok, pour le garçon c'est plus dur…mais vous y arriverez !

Quel est le verdict alors :

- lâche le clavier et va te pendre…

Ou

- continue et on ne te pendra pas…

En gros je vous demande votre avis là-dessus, que je sache si je continu ma traduction ou non, tout dépendra de vous.

Donc laissez moi des reviexs ou je vous jette le mauvais œil et croyez moi je suis très douée pour ça (demander à ma famille), et il serait dommage pour toi O auteur de fiction de te péter _accidentellement_ un doigt…ou meme les dix…comment feras tu pour taper tes chapitres hein ?

Alors pour éviter tout malencontreux incident reviewez-moi !

Kiss

Noisette

Le prochain chapitre sera : Bleu auriez vous une petite idée à propos du personnage ou pas ?


	2. Blue

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Eh oui, vous avez bien lu ! Cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fait que la traduire.

**Chromoticity** est de **Lirazel, **qui m'as gentiment permis de la traduire en français car la version originale est anglaise, d'ailleurs courez la lire, si vous maîtrisez la langue, il n'y rien de mieux que la version originale, sinon bienvenue ici !

Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première Traduction, et j'essaierai d'être aussi fidèle que possible dans mon travail.

Cette fiction est assez étrange si on veut, c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à la traduire, je n'en avais jamais lu de semblables. Elle est finie, et comporte 17 chapitres en tout, et chacun représente un personnage. Je garderai tout les titres en anglais, ça fait plus joli je trouve, et ça colle beaucoup plus au timbre que **Lirazel** à donné à son histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Auteur : **Lirazel

**Traductrice : **Moi…euh…Noisette

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Drama/Angst

**Titre : **Chromaticity

**Résumé :** "_Everyone is a color, you know, every single person. It's a scientific fact." Character sketch collection. _« Chacun est une couleur, tu sais, chaque personne en représente une. C'est un fait scientifique. » Collection de croquis de caractère.

------

**Note de L'auteur :**

Je ne sais pas d'où cette idée m'est venue, mais elle est ici. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas foncer, l'écrire et la partager ? C'est une collection de croquis de caractère de diverses longueurs, il y a des chapitres qui sont beaucoup plus long que d'autres, et certains qui ne sont simplement que des drabbles.

------

Chromaticity

------

_Blue_

------

Le bleu est une couleur très normale, journalière, sur-utilisée.

Primaire.

Elle est partout : Quand vous obtenez ces petites boîtes avec des crayons, il y avez un jaune, un rouge, a vert et un bleu.

Un bon nombre de gens les chambres à coucher et les chambres d'enfants en bleu parce que l'on suppose que cela calme.

Oui, le bleu…est supposé _calmer_. Et la plupart des gens, quand on le leur demande, diront que c'est leur couleur préférée par simple habitude, pour ne pas y penser… passant ainsi malgré eux pour des apathiques, puisque les personnes passionnées, ceux qui prennent le temps de réfléchir à la question choisissent _rouge_, _vert_, _pourpre…_ des couleurs comme cela. Des couleurs _vivantes._

Le bleu est gentil ennuyeux. Un bon nombre de gens le portent, et un bon nombre de gens ont les yeux bleus, et personne ne le remarque vraiment.

Sa mère le pousse dans le dos - ça faisait un peu mal – et lui dit de se tenir droit, et que bleu est la couleur du ciel, de l'océan, des jeans qu'il aime tant et des myosotis. Elle dit que toutes ces choses sont sûres et vigoureuses. Elles sont toujours _là_ quand vous avez besoin d'elles. Bleu fidèle, vous voyez...

« - Véritable Bleu, répète-t-elle, véritable Bleu... »

Les mots comme : sûr et vigoureux et même fidèle _étaient_ ennuyeux, songe-t-il. Le bleu devait sûrement être fatiguer de se faire décrire de cette manière la, il devait ardemment désirer être qualifier de passionnant et aventureux et héroïque….

Mais naturellement, se rappelle-t-il, les choses ne pouvaient en être ainsi.

Son plus grand frère lui rappelle que bleu n'est peut pas être très passionnant tout seul, mais quand on le mélangez avec d'autres couleurs, il se crée des nuances nouvelles, des couleurs lumineuses, plus brillantes : Verts vibrants et rouge profond.

Mais peut-être que le bleu était fatigué de n'avoir de signification qu'une fois combiné avec d'autres couleurs ; il devait vouloir être seul, montrer au monde ce qu'il valait quelque chose, non pas grâce à ses autre couleurs qu'on mélange, mais grâce ce qu'il est.

Il secoue la tête impatiemment, s'arrachant ainsi, à ce vol fantaisiste de l'esprit, et essaye d'oublier toutes ces couleurs, tout ce bleu et ces les combinaisons.

Mais, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ses tempêtes, qui rendent ciel et mer gris, avant de les faire virer au noir. Et qui transforment aussi les couleurs rouge sang des gâteaux en affreux rien, et couvres aussi les jeans qu'il affectionne tellement d'une croûte brunâtre et sans vie…les myosotis ne peuvent s'épanouir dans ce monde, dans la cendre de la mort. Il y manque toutes les couleurs, il ne s'y trouve que l'Obscurité qui essaye de sucer la vie d'eux. De l'enlever à jamais.

Et dans la profondeur de la nuit sans couleur, il s'efforce d'oublier à quoi cela pourrait ressembler.

Mais chaque tempête s'arrête, tôt ou tard après sa fin, comme toujours, il se trouve allongé sur son dos sur une mer d'herbe verte, regardant fixement vers un ciel d'un bleu si éclatant que ses yeux se plissent. Et là, il se rend compte que le vert est important et que, sans bleu, le vert n'existerait pas. Le ciel est si grand, profond et présent… _là_, exactement à sa place… peut-être que la fidélité n'est pas aussi mauvaise après tout, parce que ce qui si le ciel changeait de couleurs tous les jours, jamais l'on ne saurait de quelle couleur le lendemain serait…ne trouverait-on pas cela effrayant de se le demander ?

Après tout ; le bleu n'est-il pas aussi mauvais que ça…

------

Prochain Chapitre : Brown


	3. Brown

Chromaticity

------

Brun

------

Elle fait partie des neutres, suppose-t-il, c'est ce qu'il aime chez elle. Beaucoup de gens trouvent le brun, l'ambre et toutes les couleurs portant ces nuances, étouffantes, sèches même. Elle pense pareille, il le sait au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'exprimer ou expliquer pourquoi. Elle croit le brun, cette couleur qui la caractérise, morne, sans vie, inintéressante. Mate.

Elle a tort, bien sûr et eux aussi. Le brun est certainement une des choses qu'il aime le plus d'elle.

S'il était honnête, il dirait que ses cheveux bruns sont probablement un peu trop épais. Or, il l'était, et pas de la plus gentille des manière. Mais parfois, quand la lumière du soleil les éclaire, ils deviennent _vivants_ et milles couleurs, sans nom s'y reflètent. Tant de teintes y dansent alors…il n'a jamais réussi en en nommé une, car il est le seul à pouvoir les voir et de toute manière, il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots (ce serait plutôt son travail à elle). Et le brun est une grande couleur, celle de la terre. _Sale_…saleté, dira-elle. Et leurs ennemis la railleraient en susurrant : _boue_. _**Ndt** : allusion à sang de bourbe _Mais ils oublient ce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rappeler. La Terre est la vie… et en donnant à n'importe quelle chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, soleil et eau (l'eau est bleue), elle peut grandir et développer tant de choses. Tant de choses.

Elle dirait que ses yeux sont bruns, et la plupart des personnes seraient d'accord. Mais ils sont ont tort. Ses yeux sont d'ambre. _Ambre_… Le mot l'avait frappé comme une évidence, un jour qu'il rêvassait, pensant à tout et a rien, croisant son regard le temps d'un battement de cil, en une seconde, il le décréta parfait, et immédiatement il en fut heureux, il en est toujours très heureux. Il lui arrive aussi de se souvenir de tout ce qui se raconte au sujet l'ambre. On ne le trouve que profondément enfouie dans la terre (vous devez le chercher) et il peut être utilisé pour faire des bijoux et des amulettes protectrices et parfois, quand il est encore en stade de formation, des insectes, des feuilles ou quelque chose y sera pris au piège – _préserver_ - pour des millénaires. Et cet insecte est parfait, complet, total, entier, et tout que vous avez à faire est de le chercher. Il n'est pas exactement sûr ce qui est la corrélation, bien qu'il sache qu'il en ait une, de toute façon, cela n'importe pas, puisque l'ambre est _parfait_.

Ses mains, que souillent les taches d'encre, sont d'un blanc pale, ivoiré. Ils ne sont pas couleur de porcelaine parfaite et profonde, ni d'or bronzé, ou autres… et il sait qu'elle le déplore, souhaitant qu'elles soient tout autres, non cet intermédiaire redoutable, cet affreux au milieu, cette non-couleur. Elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, en fait, elle le nierait, mais il la connaît et sait que c'est vrai. Mais sa peau lui rappelle des pages de livres et elle devrait aimer cela. Il sait que c'est étrange pour lui de se retrouver à penser aux livres, mais après tout, c'est une partie indéniable d'elle. Parfois elle - sa peau ne semble qu'une extension des livres…cet étrange gris est la couleur correcte et parfaite pour des pages de livre. S'ils étaient d'un blanc primitif, la lumière éblouissante du soleil tendrait des yeux lisants et les pages montreraient trop de saleté et des bavures d'empreinte digitale. S'ils étaient d'une couleur plus profonde, personne ne serait capable de lire les mots.

Donc elle devrait voir que toutes ses couleurs : brun, ambre, ivoire, grisâtre : ses neutres ennuyeux sont parfaits. Qu'_elle_ est parfaite.

Mais comment peut-elle se doutait de tout cela, à moins qu'il ne le lui dise ?

Next...Light.


	4. Light

_Chromaticity_

--------

Light

--------

Il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose à propos de son école moldue, d'avant que sa vie ne commence vraiment, mais il se rappelle d'une leçon de science. Le professeur leur avait donné une sorte de triangle en verre et leur avait montré que la lumière – la claire, la blanche – était composée de toutes autres couleurs différentes, et que si jamais l'une d'elle venait à manquer, il n'y aurait aucune lumière. Et sans lumière, il n'y avait pas de vie.

Il pense à cela, parce que maintenant ils l'appellent _Light_. Un nouveau titre, un autre à ajouter à sa collection, qui est déjà bien vaste. Mais bien qu'ils soient tous lourds à porter…oh si lourds…, celui-ci semble tellement plus grand, tellement plus... Parce qu'en un sens ils l'appellent _Vie_.

C'est un grand fardeau et après tout, il n'est qu'un homme. Il le pèse parfois – beaucoup, même – mais, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle sa leçon de science et la vérité.

Parce que comme la lumière n'est rien sans toutes les couleurs, il n'est rien sans tous les êtres qui l'aiment.

Peut-être il est la lumière, mais cela n'aide personne à en savoir plus sur lui. Mais cela a tellement de sens pour les gens dans sa vie. Ces gens qui se battent pour lui, le soutiennent, restent à ses cotés, rient avec lui, pleurent avec lui, l'aident à se relever quand il tombe, rêvent avec lui et l'aiment.

Il le sait: l'amour est sa force, sa protection, son arme, son cadeau, son fardeau, sa vie…la vie… il en a toujours été ainsi, depuis cette nuit à Godric's Hollow. Il est ce qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est et pas l'Ennemi. Mais il n'est qu'un homme, et un homme ne peut pas supporter toute la noirceur du monde. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était possible…et pas grâce a lui. Mais à cause de tous ces gens - ses amis - sa famille - leur amour coulait en lui comme un flot, interminable, le remplissant, l'entourant…et là, ce n'est plus seulement sa bataille, mais la leurs aussi… Lui, est juste le canal, le conduit de tant, tant, tellement d'amour, tant de vie, tant de lumière.

Next up: Yellow


End file.
